The invention is directed to the field of games and more specifically, is directed to devices for use in connection with games played upon an air cushion game table, such as the type of game table disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,585 to Crossman et al. These game tables are of the type used to play the game popularly known as Air Hockey.TM.. The concept of using an air cushion game table having a near frictionaless surface to play a game in which game pieces float on air across the surface of the table is known in the prior art,and is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,066,937 to Pslugmann, 3,367,658 to Bayha, 3,773,325 to Crossman et al., 3,887,187 to Crossman et al., and 3,927,885 to Crossman et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,585 to Crossman et al. discloses an air cushion table including an air bed or perforated surface to which air under pressure is supplied by an air supply system from below the surface. This construction creates a multiplicity of closely-spaced air jets upon which a game puck or game piece "floates," i.e., does not touch the table surface. The game is played with a puck or game piece of a size and weight, such that the puck will float upon the air cushion table surface. The game is also played with a paddle or bat configured to slide upon the game table surface and suitable for engaging the puck and directing it to a goal.
The mode of play of the game, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No.3,871,585, involves sliding a puck across a virtually friction-free surface of an air cushion game table to try to direct the puck to a goal. Players stand at opposite ends of the table and slide their bats across the playing surface and attempt to knock the puck into the opponent's goal. Each player attempts to score by sliding his or her bat into the puck so as to knock it either directly into the opponent's goal or bank it off of one of the stainless steel bumper strips into the opponent's goal. The puck moves very quickly when hit solidly. Unless intercepted by the opponent's bat, the puck may quickly return to the striking player's end of the table.
However, this patent as well as the other prior art patents have deficiencies. Although the basic air cushion game tables of the prior art have air supply systems beneath the playing surface, none of the known prior art discloses a device for manually regulating the amount of air supplied to the grid of tiny air holes on the surface of the air cushion game table. In addition, although the game pieces or pucks of the prior art are suitable for floating movement upon air cushion game tables, the configurations of the prior art pucks are all disc-shaped or triangular, rather than multiple-sided.
The concepts of a device to vary the air flow volume onto the surface of an air cushion game table, and an improved, multiple-sided game piece or puck for use on an air cushion game table are novel. The means for regulating the flow of air onto the surface of an air cushion game table varies the amount of air supplied to the perforated surface of the table, and in turn, varies the speed at which a game piece or puck floats across the table surface when hit by a paddle or bat. Since the device of the present invention gives a player the ability to increase or decrease the amount of air supplied to the perforated surface of the table, the player may also vary the degree of difficulty and challenge of the game. Thus, the use of the air regulating device allows players at various levels of skill to play and enjoy the game. For example, beginning, intermediate and advanced players all have the opportunity to participate in the game, at air supply levels they may find most suitable. The device also enables players to improve their level of skill by advancing to a more difficult level of play, since the device can be manually adjusted to supply varying amounts of air to the perforated surface of the game table.
In addition, the use of a multiple-sided, angular game piece or puck, as disclosed by the present invention, provides an additional challenge to the game. For example, the disc-shaped puck disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,885, is limited in the amount of speed and spin that may be imparted when the puck is hit by a game paddle or bat. However, the multiple-sided, angular shape of the game piece or puck of the present invention gives the puck increased speed, motion, and spin when propelled across the game table by a paddle or bat.
Thus, there is a need for devices to be used in playing games on an air cushion game table that enable players of various levels of skill to play the game. In addition, there is a need for devices to be used with an air cushion game table, where such devices impart an increased challenge and intensity to the game. Both the air flow regulating device and improved game piece or puck of the present invention satisfy these needs.
The present invention overcomes the deficiencies associated with the prior art by providing a means for varying the flow of air onto the surface of an air cushioned game table and by providing an improved game piece or puck for use in playing games on an air cushioned game table.